


Gone Too Long

by trashyreid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bearded Steve Rogers, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyreid/pseuds/trashyreid
Summary: Steve has been gone for too long this time.





	Gone Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to Life Of The Party by All Time Low on repeat while writing this, yikes. also, this is super short, but most of my stuff is anyway. :P

You pushed the button to the elevator impatiently, groaning when the elevator didn't work. You lived in a very run down apartment building. Tony had offered to help you out, but you would've had no way to repay him, so you turned all his attempts down. However, you were starting to get a little annoyed with the place. You huffed and picked your groceries up, stumbling your way up the stairs and to your apartment. 

When you reached your slightly dented door, you put the groceries down and fished your keys out of your pocket. A small Captain America keychain hung from the keyring. You smiled sadly at the chain before opening your door and dragging your bags in. As you were putting away the small amount of groceries you were able to buy with this months check, you heard a sound from your bedroom. 

Your heart stopped in fear. Someone was in your house. You swallowed hard before snatching a knife from the kitchen drawer. Hands shaking, you walked to your bedroom door. It was cracked. 

You pushed it open slowly, ready to attack if necessary when you saw the man you loved standing in front of your dresser. Your gut turned, your heart twisting. He had been gone for so long, you thought he was dead. Everyone did. "St-steve?" you choked out, dropping the knife. He turned around. Both of you started, not daring to breathe. You treated the situation as if he would disappear if you moved, but, suddenly you were in his arms. He hugged you tightly, inhaling your scent. 

"I-" you began, slowly hugging your arms around him. "Are you okay?" you asked as he pulled away to look at you. His beard was grown out, a few scratches were on his cheek, he had huge bags under his eyes, and he stunk. "Yeah. I'm great now." he breathed out. "I asked Tony where you were." 

You couldn't take your eyes off him. God, he was beautiful. That's when your heart began aching. "You were gone. For so long." you said quietly, tears pricking your eyes. 

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'm here now." He told you, walking you to the bed. He pulled you down into his lap, laying back with you as you cried, stunned by what was happening. He pet your hair, shushing you as you tried to calm yourself down. You ran your hands along his body, making sure everything was real. It had to be real. You couldn't take another false dream. Once you were convinced, your crying slowed and you slowly fell asleep. 

He held you as you slept, making sure you were safe. You were his to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote a fluff fic, let me know how it is. :D


End file.
